A Heaven Hell Story
by Dreaming-fantasy-girl
Summary: Please look at the prologue before reading on :D I hope you like it :D
1. Chapter 1

A Heaven Hell love story 1Warning! Everybody in this story will be angels or devils. Be warn that in the hellish world there will be lots of death's due to the hell world.

The King and Queen Vanilla of the heavens decided to throw a surprised party for there own daughter. As Amy walks in the room in the castle he hears a scream yelling. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS AMY ROSE!" Amy gets surprised that her parents thrown a party for her. As a few minuets past she then goes outside on to the balcony dreaming beyond the world that she has. As she looks down she sees the hellish world that she is not allowed to go to. "I wonder why I can't go there" As she keeps looking down she then gets surprised by her father "Amy! Come here" "Yes father" "since you have turn 18 you will have to get married to a royal family in order to be a princess" "Yes I know father you told me this a thousands times" "Well just reminding you since you are 18 now." Then Prince Sonic walks towards the king. "Can you please excuse me king I would like to talk to your daughter privet" The king then looks at Sonic with surprised "Oh yes…I will leave" the king then leaves Sonic and Amy alone. "Hello Amy" Sonic then bows and holds her and kisses it. "Hi Sonic" "Here I got you a present" Sonic then hands a box that is wrapped up. Then Amy opens it up. "What is this?" She looks at the strange necklace. "It's a cram that will protect you from the hellish people" Amy than sighs and looks back at the world below. "What's wrong you don't like it?" "No I love it…it's just that why can't we be friends?" "Amy you know that they killed our people" Amy then sighs again. "Yes I know" "Well then happy birthday Amy" Sonic then kisses her on the cheek and leaves. In the world of heavens you need to earn your wings but since Amy is already a princess she gets her wings already. Amy then fly's away. And goes near to the hole where she watches where the hellish people to the dead.

In the hellish world

It is also Shadow's birthday as well but it's not a fun as you think. Shadow has to watch the devils raise the dead and cut there heads off. Killing the people over and over again for their punishment. Shadow has wings as well like Amy's but Amy's has Angle wings in this world they have devil wings. Shadow looks around as board a usual also thinking of a world beyond there's. As he looks at the hole up to the heavens he sees a girl looking down. It was an angle looking down. "Who is that?" Shadow has never seen a more beautiful girl in his life well it's because his father black doom. Never lets him see girls. Of Course there is not that much girls in this world. Shadow then sneaks off and flies towards the beautiful girl. Hen then hinds and watches the girl carefully. "Their people don't look that bad…then why father says that there will never see eye to eye with you." Amy then gets up and walks away from the hole. "Pretty" Shadow yells out loud on accident. Amy then gets frightened. "Who's there?" She then looks behind her she then goes back the hole and sees the hedgehog looking up from the hole. "KYAAA" Amy scream out loud. "I'm sorry I don't mean any harm" "Who are you?" "I'm Shadow the prince of the hellish world" "I'm Amy Rose the princess of the heavens…I'm sorry you scared me'" "No it's my faul….." "BOY!" Shadow then looks back and sees his father looking for him. "Great" Shadow then jumps in the hole and flies back home from where his father is waiting. "He's the prince of the hellish?" "Amy!" Amy looks back seeing her mother, Vanilla looking for her. "Oh no!" Amy then Flies towards home back to the balcony.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

As nightfall's Shadow can't stop thinking about the beautiful angle that he meet. Shadow then sneaks out of his room and flies towards the heavens and towards the castle carefully not to get caught. As he finds to girl in her room singing as she brushes her hair. Shadow then goes to the open window and watches the beautiful girl named Amy.

"We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air"

Shadow watches girl as she sings. "hmmm…I'm very tired" Amy then lays on her bed. Shadow then goes through the open window and sits next to the girl, which is sleeping and looks at her pretty face. "Shadow…" Shadow then puts his hand in Amy's long hair. Then he hears someone about to come in the room so he quickly jumps through the window and flies away.

The next morning

Amy then wakes up from the bed and looks at her desk, which had a note on it, she then walks towards her desk and picks up the note. She then opens the folded paper and reads. "Meet me at the hellish hole tonight" it didn't say whom it was from. Then she thought that is might have been Sonic pulling another surprise for her. Then Amy hinds the note so that no one knows. "Amy? Are you awake?" "Yes mother I am" Vanilla opens the door. "Come on dear" "yes mother" Amy and Vanilla go to the dinning table to eat with their father too.

Shadow

"Boy come here" Shadow then goes to his father "Yes what is it father" "I need you to pick up the souls" "Right father" Shadow then flies to were the dead souls are.

Later that night

Amy sneaks out and flies at the hellish hole where she thought that Sonic was going to be. She then gets attack by someone. She tires to scream but a hand is covering it. "It's okay it's me" Shadow then lets go of Amy and then Amy turns around. "You! Want do you want?" "I don't mean any harm…I would like to ask you why do you watch the hellish?" "Oh um…my father always tell me don't go near the hellish hole your get suck in. Don't go near it the people will eat you." Shadow gets surprised that her father hates the hellish that much. "Your not like my father says…your different" "As of you" Amy then looks at Shadow's wing seeing how much different it is to hers. "Do you want to race?" "A race?" "Yes…ready set go!" Shadow sees the girl flies away in a fast speed. "HEY!" Then Shadow flows with her. As they both fly Shadow catches up with Amy. As they both go the hellish hole they make it in a tie. As Amy and Shadow both painting. "Was that fun?" "Fun?" "You don't know what fun is" "No…in my world there is not such thing as fun"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A Heaven Hell love story 3"Here, I'll show you something fun" Amy said then starts flying up to the chao garden as Shadow flows. They find chaos all over the place. "What are these?" Shadow asked "There chaos" Amy replied and picks one chao up that was by her feet. "Aren't they cute?" Then one of the chaos crawls towards Shadow's feet and looks at him. "CHAO!" "Ahhh he likes you" Amy added as Shadow ignorers the it. "I usually come here when I'm feeling sad" "Why do you feel sad?" Shadow asked. "Well when you live where I am…you have to take reasonability" Amy replied "That's not that bad" "Well for you, not for me I can't have fun all the time" Then Shadow looks away and starts laughing. "What's funny?" "Nothing you just make it sound a big deal…when you are in my world it's more of a big problem" Amy then gets mad. "And what is that you mean?" "Here I'll show you" Shadow then puts his hand up and grows a black flower. "See this flower" Amy then gets surprised that Shadow could grow a black rose. "Yes" "You have different choices to kill it." "KILL IT!" "Yes…that's is how it works in my world…" "Can you not kill the flower?" "No you have to" "But it's wrong!" "Well it's a rule" Amy then puts down the chao and folds her arms with a sour face. "As I was saying…you have different choices to kill it" "Like how many?" "A lot" Amy then looks at Shadow with surprised. "I can make it sick and let it suffer, I can burn it, Melt it, or the best" Amy then gets scared. "What's the best?" "Well" Shadow then looks away then looks back with a skeleton face. "You can scare them!" "Ahhh! Stop it!" Shadow then looks away and then looks back with his normal face. "Did I scare you?" "N-n-no!" Shadow then hands the rose the Amy. "It's alright to be scared" Amy blushes as she looks into Shadow's eyes. As they both lean for a kiss. "Shadow!" They both stop and Shadow looks away. "Colleen?" "Who is colleen?" "My friend…and I'm guess father seen him" Shadow then flies away. "Wait Shadow!" Shadow then looks back. "What?" "When can I see you?" "Tomorrow tonight" Shadow then flies away leaving, Amy alone with the chaos. (Amy's thoughts) did I try to kiss him? "CHAO?" one of the chaos begging Amy to pick him up. "I'm sorry my friends but I have to leave" "Chao?" "Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." Amy then also flies away to her home.

Next morning

Amy then wakes up and starts singing a lovely song like she is on a love spell. "Amy? Dear are you ready?" "Oh yes mother" Amy then walks with her mother wondering what's going on. "Your father is in another punishing a angle" "WHAT!?" "Yes" Amy then gets worried and stops "Um mother I'll be with you I have to do something." "Alright my dear…but please hurry" Amy's mother then walks away. Amy then goes to the room where her father is punishing another angle. "Do you know the punishment for steeling my dear" Amy then looks at the poor rabbit getting yelled at by her father. "Yes…but I had no money" "SICLENCE! Thief" one of the guards yells at her. "You'll will be thrown into th…" "FATHER!" The king then looks at Amy. "Dear can't you see that I'm in the middle of something" "Father why can't you give her a chance she is just a little girl…like me. Because you keep on talking about it." Then king then gets embarrass from his daughter "uh very well. You will be watch by my daughter for good behavior. If you do not succeed you will go to hell" "Yes your majesty" The rabbit girl then gets released by the guard and both Amy and the rabbit girl leave's. "Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't have to do that" "Well I hate my dad never giving anyone a chance…what is your name?" "My name is cream the rabbit" Amy then takes cream to her bedroom where she cleans her up. "There…how do you feel" "Well…" Cream then looks at a mirror. "Like a princess" "Well I have a question for you" Cream then looks at Amy confused. "What?" "How did all of this happened" Cream then looks down shamefully "Well I'm kind a of an orphan…" Amy then feels sorry for the poor rabbit. "I've been in the streets fending for myself and stealing food…" "It's okay with my help my dad will sure help you" "You think so?" "I know so" Amy and Cream looks at each other and smiles. "I'll be right back I have to go to my mother" "okay" Amy then gets up and leaves Cream in the room. Then Amy runs where her mother is. "Mother?" "Yes dear" Vanilla then looks where her daughter is "The girl" "Yes what about her" "I convince dad to not send her to the hellish hole" "You what?" "I thought it was not right…can she stay for now until I get her cleaned up please?" Amy then begs her mother about that girl. "Fine she can stay but in your room…it that clear?" "Yes mother" Amy runs back to her room with excitement. "Hey cream" "Yes?" "My mother said you can stay until you clean your act" "Really?" "Yes" The two girls both get excited. As the hours last Cream and Amy go around town helping the people. Nightfall came and Amy had watch the rabbit sleep he sneak out her the window and flied to meet Shadow.

Near the hellish hole

Amy finally got to the hole looking for Shadow. "Shadow?...Shadow?" "Over here" Amy then runs where the hedgehog is and hugs him. Shadow then gives Amy the black rose that he can grow. As Amy giggled they both. "Shadow?" "Yes rose?" "This is so nice of you" "Well…" Shadow blushes "I do it for the person that I love" Amy then gets surprised "Do you mean you love me?" "Yes" As they both look into each other eyes and lean for a kiss. They both kiss. "Oh Shadow I love you too" As they both look at each other Amy then starts playing with that chaos. "Come on Shadow" Shadow then shakes his head. "Come on silly" Amy then Grabs his hand and pulls him with the chaos. "Here" Amy then gives Shadow one of the chaos. Shadow with surprise. Pets the chao and the chao flies up and sits on his head. "awww how cute" Shadow get irritated and puts the chao down. As hours past they both lay down on the clouds and hugs each other. "Oh Shadow I wish this would never end" "Meet to my love" They both get up and say goodbye to each other they both promise to see each other again. At the same place.

Next morning

"Amy? Amy? Amy!" Cream pushes Amy to wake up. Amy then gets up. "What is it Cream?" "Tell me who was that boy you where with last night?" Amy then sits up "Shhhhhh!" "What's wrong?" Amy then holds Creams hand "Promise me this" "Yes?" "Don't tell anyone about that please!" "Why?" "Well it's a secret" "Please tell me I promise I won't tell" "How can I trust you?" "Cross my heart" Cream then crosses her heart "Okay…okay that boy that you saw me with" "Who was it?" "Well his name is Shadow." "It wasn't Sonic!" "Shhhh!" "Sorry" "Yes…his is cute and…" "And what?" "He is a hellish" "What!?" "Shhh!" Cream then giggles. "Yes and I love him but no one can see us or hear about this…so please don't tell anyone…" "I promise"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

As Amy and Cream go out through their day lets go to Shadow.

Shadow

Shadow then has been bringing the souls that his father asks and watches then dead raise and the people get their head cut off and their body parts. "Shadow!" Shadow turns and looks and sees Colleen. "I know we are best friends and that other night" "What about it" "You where up there about weren't you?" Shadow then says nothing and walks away. Colleen then puts his hand on shadow's arm "Hey I'm your bro and bros help each other out." "You can do me something" "What?" "You keep you mouth shut!" "I saw you with that girl" Shadow then stops. "That angle" "Listen what I say keep your mouth shut!" "BOY! COME HERE!" Shadow then sighs. "I'll talk to you later" Shadow then flies away where his father is.

Later that Night

Shadow and Amy both meet up again and walks where the chao garden is. Meanwhile sonic finds out that Amy is with another person. Sonic then investigates the hedgehog and follows them. "Shadow?" "Yes?" As Amy hugs his arm. "We have a problem" "What is it?" Sonic then sees that the hedgehog that Amy is with is a hellish. Sonic then charges at the hedgehog and pulls his sword out. "Sonic?" "You faul best you will stay away from her" Shadow then gets up. "hmp" Shadow then shot fire balls at sonic. Sonic then get hits by one of them and gets knock down. "Shadow stop!" "Yes rose" "I'm not done with you!" Sonic about the dash his sword when Amy goes in front of him. "Sonic stop!" Sonic then stops in front of Amy. "What is he doing here!" "Sonic…" "You and I are getting married" Shadow then gets more angry "Well I don't want to" "WHAT!?" Sonic gets surprised. "Listen Sonic you're a great guy and…this is what my parents wants…not me…I…I love Shadow okay" Sonic is about to cry then looks away. "How long?" "What?" Sonic then looks at Amy "How long? Hu? How long do you think you can keep this up? Hu?" "Sonic please I beg of you don't" Amy then starts crying. "For you I won't…but you" Sonic then walks towards Shadow. "If you hurt Amy, I'll cut you up…and make you suffer"

Sonic then flies away. "Shadow are you alright?" "Yes….he's right" "What?" "If we are going to keep doing this" Shadow then puts his hand on Amy's face. "Someone will know" Amy then hugs Shadow. "But Shadow…" "I know…we might have to law low" Amy then looks at him "What do you mean" "One of my friend found us out." Amy then looks down. "Me too" Shadow then looks back and hugs the girl. "Amy I don't know if we can do this sooner or later we will get caught" "But…" Amy then starts to cry. Shadow then wipes the tires on her face. "We will run away then" "What?" "If we can have anyone else finding us out…then that is the only option" Amy then thinks about her parents and her new best friend Cream. "Yes lets do it but can we wait a few more days?" "Yes my love but till then we shouldn't see each other" "Yes" Shadow and Amy then kiss each other "I love you Shadow" "I love you too rose" Then Shadow and Amy then Fly away to go back to there homes.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Then next morning came. Amy had waken up, thinking about Shadow. She would wish that they would not have to leave their family. "Amy come on!" "What is it cream I have a surprised for you!" "What is it?" Cream grabs Amy's hand and pulls to her mother Vanilla who was waiting in the other room. "Amy…me and your father have decided to have adopt cream" Amy gets full of surprised. "She is going to be your new little sister" "Thank you mother!" Amy then hugs her mom and leaves with cream.

With Shadow

Shadow cant stop thinking about Amy. "Rose…" Colleen walks towards Shadow. "So what happened?" Shadow then looks at Colleen "What do you mean?" "The girl…the angle" "what about her" "did you tell her?" Shadow looks up at the hole.

Flash Back

"Shadow you know that sooner or later that someone else will know from their world and will happened there?...you know that they will kill you." Shadow then starts walking away. Colleen grabs Shadow's arm. "Shadow listen I don't want you to get killed over some girl." Shadow gets mad. "The girl is the one that I love!..." Colleen lets go of Shadows arm.

End of flash back

"Y-yes…I did…." Colleen pats Shadows back. "Well it was a good thing" "BOY! Come here now!" Shadow then turns his head around and walks to his father. "Yes father…" Black doom stands up and looks at Shadow. "What is this saying that you have visited the Angel kings daughter?" Shadow eyes wide open and looks down. "I-it's nothing…that" Black doom then interrupts. "You know that the penalty is death boy!...but you have made this old man proud" Shadow looks up with confutation. "I'm proud…this is out chances to get back at the kingdom once and for all!" Shadow then stands up. "Shadow my son. Gang her trust and bring her to me…" "B-but father!" "Silence! You will bring her to me!" Shadow looks at the ground with defeat. "Y-yes father…" "Good then now LEAVE!" Shadow then walks away where Colleen is walking around the pool of blood. Shadow then grabs Colleen by his neck. "You told my father didn't you!" "Shadow I-I didn't…" Colleen gashing for air. "Then how did my father knew about me and…." Rouge then interrupts shadow. "And the Angel girl?" Shadow looks at Rouge and drops Colleen. "I thought that you and I are sub post to be together" Rouge then walks towards to Shadow as Colleen gasps for air. "I thought you and I had something together….Shadow?" Rouge walks around Shadow. "Well things change Rouge" Rouge then stops and gets mad. "What about me!...I thought you love me!" Shadow then looks away. "Things change Rouge" Rouge slaps Shadow's face. "If you can't have me…then I'll make your knew girl friend…suffer!" Rouge then walks away and flies.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

With Amy

Amy wakes up around 3am in the morning. As she tries to escape from the window cream then notice her escaping. "Amy? What are you doing?" "Oh uh cream I'm just" Cream then gets up and looks at Amy. "Are you leaving?" "No cream I'm just….well….okay I….(sighs) yes cream" Then Amy gets down from the window "Why are you leaving?" "I want to stay with Shadow but I can't…and if we do stay together then people will start noticing and…." Cream then hugs Amy. "Amy please don't leave just yet" "Alright cream I won't" As the girls hug each other they both go back to bed.

Hour later

Shadow then goes through the window and puts his hand over Amy's mouth scaring her. "Amy it's me" "Shadow?" "Shhhhh!" Shadow looks around "We need to get you out of here now!" Amy looks at Shadow with a confused face. "Why?" Shadow grabs Amy hand and pulls her to the window. "No time to explain we have to leave!" Shadow then flies Amy outside leaving Amy's house. As Shadow tries to lead Amy away Amy stops. "Amy we have to leave" "Why? You haven't told my why yet" "I'll tell you when we get you safe" Shadow grabs Amy's hand and pulls her put Amy pulls her hand back. "What do you mean I'm not safe?" "Well he means you have a trip to the Hell king my dear." Amy and Shadow then look at Rouge. "Rouge what are you doing here?" Rouge then flies towards Shadow. "Well I just wanted to say hi to your girlfriend" Amy looks confuse and looks at Shadow. "Shadow? Who it she?" As Rouge turns around and flies back she then stop and turns back at Shadow. "Shadow remember what I said about your girlfriend suffering….well here" Then guards at the Hellish world get from the clouds the guards then flies towards Amy. "Princess Amy also know as the Princess of the Heavens…by order of the Hell king you are here by now taken as prisoner" "Shadow? What's going on?" "He's setting you up honey" Amy looks at Shadow frightened. "No Amy it's no…" Rouge interrupts Shadow. "Oh it is my dear he's been doing this the whole time. Using you." Rouge then starts flying around Amy. "He doesn't love you, he's a hellish kid, made to lie to you" Shadow charges at Rouge. "You dam bitch!" The guards out spears around Amy as she holds her hands up and starts crying. "Like I said my love….I'll make her suffer so I could make you suffer" Shadow then charges at the guards trying to make Amy escape. "Amy go…." Rouge throws a large fire ball at Shadow's head making him go unconscious. "Shadow!" Rouge yells at the guards. "Take him to his room and lock him in there! Orders from the king." As Rouge holds Amy's arms in the back and taking her to the hellish world showing the pain after people die. "It's it beautiful?" Amy tries to close her eyes but Rouge then opens them. "Oh…" "Take a good look my dear this is Shadow's world and your going to stay here for a while." As they pass Pool of blood pain, Meadow of sorrow, and the death of returning. Amy seeing people getting cut up in pieces, heads cut off and burn to death. They finally made inside the castle were Amy didn't have to see anymore of the pain of the people dying over and over again. They take Amy down to her cell where she has nothing to do but to wait.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Amy looks at the bars, tries to bend then but then gives up and sits on the bed, hugs her legs then starts crying. (Amy's thoughts why? why Shadow? You were using me the whole time. Using me to….) Amy then relies that what their plan is and jumps out of the bed. "Father….Mother….Cream…." Amy the runs to the door and slams on the door. "Let me out! Let me out!" A guard hears Amy and opens the small door window. Guard "Quiet you!" the guard slams the small door window and walks away. Amy then keeps slamming the door till she gave up and falls to the floor crying. "Mother…Sonic…..Anyone get me out of here"

With Shadow

Shadow slamming on the door. "Let me out of here you bastards!" One of the guards comes out. "Sorry, by orders of the king you have to stay here" "Order by my dam father….." The guard then walks away leaving Shadow alone in the room. As Shadow steps away, he then makes a fire ball and tries to shot the bar door down. But nothing happened. Shadow then punches the wall making a hole in the wall. He then hears someone comes through the door. "Shadow" "What do you want?" "It's me Colleen….I'm going to get you out of here" "Why?" "You're my friend and I kind of feel bad for your girlfriend" Colleen then opens the bar door where Shadow runs out but gets stopped by Colleen. "Whoa Shadow you can't go out there like that!" "Watch me" "Here put this on" Colleen pulls out another guard suite. Shadow then grabs the suite and puts it on. "I know where she is just follow me" Colleen and Shadow then sneak through the guards and finally made it to the dungeon. Amy then hears the door opening she then hides behind the door waiting the opportunity to run out. Shadow then opens the door while Amy runs out, Shadow grabs her arm. "No! Let me go!" "Amy! Amy it's me" "Shadow?" Amy then pushes Shadow away. "Do you really love me?" "What?" Amy then looks at Shadow with an angry face "You heard me…..do you love me?" "I-I…..love you with all my heart…" Amy then looks away "…I will give up anything to be with you…" Amy then looks back at Shadow surprised, then smiles. Shadow then looks at the floor "...even if you can't forgive me…can yo.." Shadow gets interrupted by Amy's surprisingly kiss. Shadow and Amy then kiss lovely. Colleen looks away. "I will forgive" Amy smiles at Shadow, Shadow smiles back at Amy. Shadow then looks at the hallway looking for guards "We have to get you to your palace…." Shadow guides Amy through the palace. "Why do we have to go back to my kingdom? We can leave together now" "I know…..I know….since they still think your still there, he was going to use you to lure the king" "My father?" "Yes…if we leave now…get you back home you'll be fine there and…" Shadow then gets interrupted by Amy as the finally got out and start flying away through the heaven hole. "What about you?" "I'll be fine just stay home for now" "No Shadow!" Amy stops at the heaven hole. "I want to stay with you" Shadow goes to Amy and holds her hand. "Amy listen to me…." "But Shadow" "Ever thing will be all right…don't worry"

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright I'll go shadow….." As Amy lets go of Shadow's hand and flies at the palace, guards then jumped out of the clouds and surrounded shadow. "hu?" As the guards surrounded Shadow the king of the heavens came in to see the Shadow. "You boy…how dare you take my daughter into your domain!" Amy then rushes to her father. "Father! It wasn't him!" "Silence! ….. Amy how dare you go out in the middle of the night and go to…him…..me and your mother has raised you to stay away from them!" Amy then yells at her father. "Well I'm tired of you two telling such lies to me! Shadow is not anything that you said!" Amy then looks at Shadow. "So this thing has a name?" "He is not a thing! His name is Shadow!" "Well then…Shadow, my daughter have enough time around you" "take him away to the dungeon….and next morning he will be hanged" Amy then looks at Shadow as he is being taken away. "No!" Amy then pulls on her father arms. "Father let him go! Pleases!" The king looks down to his daughter. "Why do you care for this thing?" "Because I love him!" As the king gets surprised he calls in to more guards to take Amy away to her room. "No! Shadow! Let me go!" "I'm sorry my dear for your own safety you need to stay at your room."

In Amy's room

Amy slams on the door yelling out to see if anyone else is out side listening. "Let me out!" Down the hallway Amy heard foot steps coming to her door. Amy then hides behind the door waiting for the door to be open. As the door opens she then jumps at the person who opened the door. "S-sonic?" "Amy it's me" "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to ask you something…." "Why?" "I just want to know if it's true…..do you really love him?" "Sonic…I do but…" "It's okay we have to get you to Shadow…." "Right!" Sonic and Amy goes outside of the room and look down the hallway. As they run down the stairs, sneaking through the guards they finally got outside were Shadow it going to be hanged. Sonic and Amy then hide in the bushes "He's over there" Amy then rushes towards Shadow as she gets stopped by Sonic. "Amy you can't just run over there" "Well do you have a plan?" "Actually I do" As sonic goes up were Shadow is going to be hanged as the king sits down. "Ahhhh Sonic…come to see the hellish die?" "Yes I did…I want this bastard dead…" "I see….well why don't you talk to him before he goes…." "I will" "And sonic" "yes?" "the marriage is back up again" Sonic then walks towards Shadow. "What do you want pretty boy?" "Listen to me and listen to me good…" As Sonic saids whispering in his ear. "….Amy and I are going to fake your death and we need your help" Sonic goes to the king as he gets up from his chair. "Today we are here to send a hellish to back were they came from! …And it's that boy!" The king then points at Shadow and he walks up to him. "Any last words my boy?" "Yes…what is real and what is not?" His last words confuse the king. The king then goes to his chair as he calls the hanging to go. As the lever gets pulled it looks as Shadow was being hanged but as they all look up to see Shadow flying up in the air. "W-w-what?! How did he?..." As the body of Shadow looks up at the king and smiles then the body gets blown away. "Get him!" As Amy and Shadow look at each other they both fly away. Being chased by the guards, one of them grabs Amy by her arm. "Ahhhhh Shadow!" Shadow forms a fireball and throws it at the guard. As they both hold hands and fly away they finally made it to the Chao garden.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow and Amy hind behind the tree where the chaos are. (Shadow and Amy panting) "Did…w-we lose them?" "I think we did" As they both fall to the floor they see the chaos fly around them. "Hey there I remember you" Shadow then looks at Amy "was that your idea?" Amy then looks up and blushes "U-uh…..no it was sonics" Shadow then looks down and closes his eyes and smiles. Shadow then pulls Amy into a kiss where they kiss passionately. "Thank you" Amy then blushes again. "Shadow?" "Yes rose?" Amy then looks up at the sky as she petting the chao that is in her lap. "What are we going to do now?" Shadow then looks down. "I don't know rose." Shadow moves his head towards Amy's face and looked deep into her eyes. "I just want to stay here with you rose"

Weeks later with Amy and Shadow at there new home

Both Amy and Shadow get up and move into the trees where they build their house there. As weeks past both Shadow and Amy both have a wonderful time together, loving and kissing each other without sneaking out just to see each other. Amy looks at the window peacefully with a little surprise for shadow. "Rose?" "Shadow!" Amy runs to Shadow where they both hug each other. "Did you miss me rose?" Amy looks up to Shadow. "Nope….in fact I have a little surprise" Amy then pulls Shadow towards the coach were they bother sit together. Shadow confused at Amy but listens to what she is going to say. "I'm pregnant Shadow" Shadow stands with surprise. "What?" "Shadow your going to be a FATHER!" Shadow doesn't speak a word as he walks towards the window of their house. "Shadow?" Amy then gets up and walks towards Shadow "Shadow?" "A-Amy…..I cant stay here for long" "What?" Shadow with disappointment looks at Amy. "The thing is…." "What is it Shadow?" Shadow walks away and stops. "My father knows that I'm here….." "What!?" Shadow turns back to Amy and holds here hands. "I made a deal with him….." Amy looks at Shadow with tears about to fall on her face. "W-what deal?" Shadow sees that Amy is crying and wipes the tears away from her face. "I have to work for my father just for your safty….I don't want them to take you away from me again." Amy cries even more "No! ther-there has to be another way!" Shadow holds her face and wipes her tears again. "It's okay Rose I will always be here with you…" Shadow walks, off goes outside of the house about to fly when Amy yells at him, to stop and hugs him and kisses him for the last time. "I love you Shadow" "I love you too Rose…." Shadow looks at Amy's face with tears still falling her face. "Don't cry my Rose." Shadow then flies away to his home world leaving Amy all alone.

Hellish world

Shadow flies into a castle where his father and everyone is waiting for him there.

"Ahh my son I see you can't denied my quest" Shadow clenches his fist with furious. "Of course father" Black doom sits on his thrown looking at his son. "Well your first job is to collect spirits for me…if you want your girlfriend alive muwahahahah!"

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two years since Shadow has been working for his dad. Colleting thousands of souls from the dead world. Shadow regrets leaving Amy all alone, with their unknown child soon to be born. Shadow gets looked up in his room so he doesn't escape. There is no way Shadow and get away from his father's grasp now.

~~~~~ With Amy ~~~~~

Amy working in the kitten, when she hears someone coming in the house. "I hear you coming, my little man" Nothing is coming when Amy is looking around, but as she turns her head away she feels something jumped at her feet. "Mommy!" Amy looks down at her son with gray and black stripes with small black angle wings on his back. "Hi Dark" Amy then rinses her hands, and then picks up Dark. "What are you doing outside?" "Playing with chaos!" Amy walks towards the couch where she sits down with her son on her lap. "Mommy?" Amy looks down at Dark. "Yes Dark?" "Was daddy like?" "Well…" Amy looks up in the air thinking of Shadow before he left the house. "Well…he is kind…loving…." "Where is daddy now?" Amy looks down at her Dark with tears that is about to fall down. "Daddy is working somewhere…" "When will he come back?" Amy then starts crying. "N-Not in a while"

~~~~~With Shadow~~~~~

Shadow after working for quiet a while, goes to his jail room where he waits for his next job. Later then Colleen then comes up and calls the guards out of the room and tries to talk to Shadow. "Hey…. do you want to talk?" Shadow then turns away from Shadow. "Shadow….come on man I'm your friend!" Shadow then gets furies. "My friend! My friend!" Shadow then turns to Colleen. "You're the one who told my father where Amy is right now! Do you really think you can come in hear and gain my trust?" Shadow then looks away again. "I don't want to see your face! Next time I see you I'll crush it." "It's a boy" Shadow slowly turns to Colleen. "What?" "Shadow…you have son." Shadow cannot believe that he has a son waiting for him at his house with Amy. "I-is Amy alright?" "Yes…she is still waiting for you, at the house." Shadow the walks towards the door. "Whoa man! What do you think your doing?" "What do you think? I have a family waiting for me…" "You can't just go out there! They're going to stop you in a matter of minutes." "I'll die trying!" Colleen walks up to Shadow. "Look I know I can't gain your trust again…but…I'm your friend and I will help you….." Colleen puts a guards amour on the bed. "Here…" Shadow looks at the bed. "What's this?" "Put this on no one can see your face…..you can at least escape while you can…." "Colleen I-I….." Shadow looks down with guilt as colleen puts his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Look, just get out of here" Shadow then put's the armor on, and walks out of his room. He then passes the throne room. Shadow then manages to get out the castle where he flies out the hellish world. After he gets away from the hellish hole, he flies towards where Amy and Dark are waiting for him.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow on his way home, where he finds the same pond that they first saw the chaos. "Home….." As Shadow lands, he than realizes that there are no chaos to be seen. He then walks around and sees that burn marks where made in the ground of the grass. "Oh no….Amy!" Shadow then rushes to the house that he made with Amy and see that the house is burning. As the tries to walk in the house but his devil wings gets caught on fire, he then pats his wing. Shadow then calls out for Amy, but no one answers. Shadow then falls to the floor about the cry. He then hears someone coming. Shadow the jumps up, with a fireball in his hand ready for combat. "S-Shadow?" Sonic then falls to the floor with blood all over his face and his wings. "Sonic…what happened?" Sonic then gets on his knees only to falls back down, weak from blood loss. "Th-they took Amy…a-and your son….I couldn't do anything…." Shadow looks down and helps sonic up. "Who…did this…." "Shadow…your father…he has grown strong some how…he is attacking the kingdom…" Shadow then puts Sonic against a tree, which is next to the burning house, where he can sit down. "Where did he take Amy?" Sonic mending his wounds, as he screams in pain. "He said something about you, before he left…." "What was it?" "He said this…My son is no where to been seen and he disobeys me! We will return the girl when he is loyalty to his family! Tell him to meet where the middle of our home is." Shadow realizing his father wants him to meet him at the castle, about the rush out, before he gets stop by sonic. "Listen Shadow…" Shadow then looks at Sonic to see what he is going to say. "Take care of Amy for me…" Shadow then gets furious. "What are you talking about? You dumb prince! You're not going to die now!" "Funny…Amy would have said something like that…." Shadow realizes Sonic about to past out. "Sonic?" Sonic then dies by under the tree next the burning house of Amy and Shadow's. Shadow then looks down with depression. "Your orders prince…" Shadow then gets up and flies towards to the hellish hole.

He then flies into the hellish hole and then throws his fireballs at the guards guarding the castle. The then punches on the walls down as he sees that his father was expecting him. "Ahh my son!" "You are no father of mine!" Black doom turns away with disappointment. "Oh…. to bad…. I thought you came for him!" Shadow then sees a small boy behind, black doom. "Daddy?" Black doom then grabs from his neck. Shadow then gets furious. "Put him down!" Black doom looks at his son "Very well…" Black doom then throws Shadows son on the floor in front of Shadow. Shadow then picks up the boy. "Are you alright?" "Daddy!" Dark then hugs Shadow. "Yes…. I'm your father." Dark then looks at Shadow "I told mean black man, daddy will come." Shadow then looks at Black doom. "Where is she?" "Who?" "Don't play dumb with me!" Black doom then realizes that he is talking about Amy. "Ahhhhh yes the girl….here" Black doom then plus a black bubble with a figure in it. "Shadow!" "Amy!" Black doom the lets Amy out of her prison to let her go to Shadow. Shadow the puts Dark as Amy runs to Shadow and hugs him. "Shadow! I…. we missed you" Amy then kissed Shadow on his lips. Shadow returned a kiss. "Enough!" Blacks doom interrupts Shadow and Amy. "Now lets go started…." "What are you tal-" Shadow them sees returning into her prison, which flies back to black doom. "You maybe wondering why I have your wife…" Shadow gets curious. "Why?" "Well turns out, your wife may have power to make me even stronger…." "What?!" "Yes my boy! And this isn't the end of it!"

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

"What power?" "Well turns out that the heavens have even a greater power that we didn't know our self's…" Shadow confused on what his father said. "All I know is they bring life to the plant." "Yes but you don't know that they also hold the planets life source as well…" "What does that have to do with my wife!" Black doom starts pasting back and forth. "Who ever holds that planets life source" Black doom stops pasting and stands in front of Shadow. He slowly starts to turn to Shadow "They can control the whole galaxy…" Shadow surprised at what his father said. "I'm pretty sure you know that history of our ancestors…" Shadow crosses his arm and looks down for a brief moment. "You know that our ancestors had that power and lost it…. they were dum enough to hand it over the heavens" "Well I see you remember why we hate them…" Shadow gets frustrated. "But I am not like you…" "I know I have failed you to understand why we can't live in the world of heavens…" Shadow disgusted with his fathers words turns away from him. Pointing his back at him. "But you see…. we could be better then what our ancestors did…. we…. can be even more…." Shadow ties not to listen to his father any more. "We could be gods our self's…" Shadow turns to, face his father thinking that he his crazy. "Your mad! Our ancestors did that once before…. they all got the consequences…" "Yes…. that is why we must succeed what our ancestors didn't…" Shadow furious starts yelling at his father. "Your mad! I had enough of this! Bring my wife back now!"

Black doom seeing his sons is serious. Pulls Amy out of his prison, making it look like he is about to give his wife back. Grabs her back the neck and stabs her in the heart with a knife, colleting her blood. "No! AMY!" Shadow rushes to Amy but gets forced back by his father. "Don't stay in my way boy! I have waited to long for this…. I will not let you or anyone, in my way!" Shadow punches black doom, which pushes him back. Black doom, then runs towards Shadow, trying to grab him but Shadow then doges. Shadow kicks Black doom but he disappears in a matter of seconds. Shadow then looks around to hear a voice and turns to see that Black doom is next to his wife. "I have enough blood to collect…" Black doom picks the bowl while grabbing Amy's dead like body and throws it towards Shadow. "Amy!" Shadow then rushes towards Amy, as the falls to his knees just in time to catch her before she hit that ground. "The time has come…. If you like to join me Shadow…. Then you will know where I will be…."

Black doom disappears. Shadow ignoring what his father is saying looks down upon Amy's dead like body, tying to see if there is any sign of life in her. "Amy?" Silence becomes of the hall. Shadow looking down at Amy's bloody body, with a stab wound at her chest, holds her body close regretting that day that he left her. Shadow tries to hold back tears "Amy! ... Amy! AAAAMMMYYYY! DON'T" LEAVE ME!" The tears that Shadow tired to hold back finally come down. "I-if I haven't-…I should of- ….Why?" .It seems that she is dead, Shadow feels a cold touch on his face he lifts his head seeing that Amy's beautiful eyes still have life in them. "Shadow…." Shadow surprised, kisses Amy's forehead trying not to show that tears that he shaded. "Shadow….I-we….missed you…." Shadow pulls Amy to give a kiss to her. Dark hiding in the back sees his mother on the ground. "Mommy!" Dark runs towards Amy but gets stop by Shadow aggressive word. "Don't come any closer!" "Is mommy sick?" Shadow looks back at Amy's chest wound and looks back where Dark is standing. "Sh-she is fine…She is just tired"

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

"Will mommy go home?" Shadow looks back at Dark. "Mo- …..Sh-….." With nothing to hope that the next thing he will say that will not make dark cry. Her turns around with Amy, showing the chest wound that she has. "Mo-mommy!" Dark runs where Shadow is holding Amy in his arms. "Dark….." "Mommy!" "Shhhhh…..don't cry….Your father is here now….he can take care of you…" "What!?" Amy starts to cough out blood. "Amy!" "I-I'm fine…" Dark sits next to his mother with tears about to fall from his face. "Mommy?" Amy puts one of her hand onto his face. "Don't cry…your father will take care of you…..I love you dark…." As Amy words come out Dark then looks at Shadow, to what Amy says is his father. "Amy…don't say that wer-…..we'll…" Shadow trying to get words to come out of his mouth gets stop by Amy's hand. "It's okay Shadow….promise me that you will take care of dark…." Shadow nods showing that he promise to take care of Dark. Amy then pulls Shadow for a final kiss. Tears fall out of both of there eyes. And a loud sound was heard. Shadow looks down to see that Amy is life less now and hugs her life less body. "Mom?" Shadow looks down at Darks face. Seeing the tears that had fallen down his face. Shadow stands up, wipes the tears, and walks towards Dark. "Lets go…Mom's…in a better place now…"

As they walk down Shadow sees a figure coming up signaling Dark to go hide somewhere. Darks runs but gets pick up by a Shadow figure. "DADDY!" Shadow hears Darks cry and turns his head around looking at the Shadow figure that is holding Dark. "Shadow the hedgehog?" Shadow has never seen this things ever in his life. And wondering why the thing knows his name. "How do you know my name?" "We are…let's say people out of this world." "The dead?" "No…we are people in another world that you will not understand…." Shadow not knowing why but asks what is doing here in the first place. "I need a body that will support my life source." "For what?" "For new life…" "What!?" The Shadow figure puts Dark in a cell like box. And looks back at Shadow. "Your…let me see…god..or what you people think of…has given up on this world and wants the guardians to destroy this world." Shadow suppressing at this creature at what he said. "Why?" "Your father…or king of the hell…has broken rules that were told from begging of time…" "Wh-what rules? There were never rules told to us…." "Yes that was one of them…only the gods and the kings and queens only know what rules that we have told them." "What trickery is this?" "This is not trick….this is real…" "Then who are you? Does my father has to do something to do with this?" "Yes he does…he is corrupted…and decided to…break some rules…." "Is he the one who released you?" "Yes…..we are guardians of life and we protect the gods…we are man kinds….new hope…." "What?" "I see that you do not know about the new life that is building….." The darks figure waves his hands in the air forming a bubble that shows a faint light in it. He pushes the shadow figure towards Shadow, showing him the new life that they plan to build. As Shadow looks down upon the bubble he sees familiar faces, that does not look the same. "I-is that?" The Shadow figure appears behind shadow, as Shadow looks down. "I see that you see Mobius…" "Mobius?" "Yes knew life will form…and knew life is being born…" Shadow sees what it looks like Prince Sonic running on the hills and climbing walls. "It's….Prince Sonic…" "No….that is not the sonic you know…..The hedgehog is known as Sonic the hedgehog….He is the worlds fastest living creature on the plantet."

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

"He as known of the world hero, or savor." Shadow's face appears to be confused "Savor?" "He have saved the planet from distortion and cause. You even helped him." Shock came onto Shadow's face thinking to himself. (Could what he is saying be ture? What if he is telling the truth) As Shadow asks questions in his head he doesn't see the Shadow figure Shadows where, Sonic and Shadow himself is saving the earth from the ark that is falling towards the earth. "Is that?" "Ahhh….I see that you see yourself" "But….I have no wings.." "there is no need for wings for this world…your world needs them for caring, the lost souls that have been coming for a long time." "Lost souls?" "Your world is much connected to this world." Shadow looks over his shoulder seeing the Shadow figure behind him, that is holding his child and then looks back at the bubble. "Your world lets say…collects dead souls that have died. That is what you do, don't you Shadow?" Shadow in surprise turns around looking at the Shadow figure wondering where it was going at. "And may I ask, how you know?" "We know…a lot of your world…your world is…to us…is garbage disposal…for the people we make die….like for your wife…" Shadow fits began to cling on his figures. Like he wasn't letting go of anything that he wanted to. "You…you…wanted to kill my wife!" The Shadow figure then forms another bubble showing the life before there would. "There is the creator…and there is us…we are the protectors of the creator….we must do what is right." Shadow starting shaking his fits violently. "That gives no right that you can just kill people of your choosing!" "We must do what is right…boy!" Finally Shadow didn't want to hear this thing to talk any more. A fireball formed from his hand in a circular motion. Shadow then throws the ball at the figure but the figure disappears. Shadow confused on what just happened, looks around the room. More importantly, looking for Dark. "Dark! DARK!" As Shadow keeps turning, an echo goes through the room, making it impossible to trace. "We protect the creator…we must do what is right…and you and your wife…broke some rules…" "Rules? We did no thing!" "You should have known that your two worlds are not sub post to be together…." "You don't know anything about us!" "I do…as I am holding your only child from her…" Shadow turning and looking desperately for Dark. "Do not speak of her!"

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

"You have no right to say her name!" "Why should you care for a life that you coudn't save? You couldn't save her life…why do you want to save your blood child?" Shadow clenching his fist with frustration looks down to his hand, remembering the moment that he has to say goodbye to his loved one. Shadow feels his eyes start to water up. "Your child will help the new world evolve…don't you want to have your child have a better life than….to have a father that will fail him?" Shadow not waiting for the moment jumps at the figure with a fireball in his hand. Without knowing that he melted through the dark figure. "No matter what you try…you will not do anything that will hurt me…." The dark figure said as he turns to face Shadow. The dark figure than turns around where shadow jumps again and tries to hit the dark figure again. Shadow then again melts through the dark figure. As Shadow stands up Shadow yells out "Run DARK!" The dark figure looks down seeing that a dark was not there. The dark figure looks around to see that Dark is running towards the door. Before the dark figure follows behind, the dark figure gets hit with a fireball. "B-but how? Y-you cant ju-" "Like" I said…You know nothing about us." Shadow charges at the dark figure and throws fireball at the dark figure. The dark figure falls to the floor without know the Shadow grabs the dark figure by the neck and attempts to strangle the dark figure. "Wa-wait!" "Why should I wait?" "Y-you can't kill me…" "Just watch…" Shadow didn't relies it that the dark figure had a copy behind him. The copy of the dark figure kicked Shadow off the other dark figure, which sends him flying into a pillar. The two figures charges at Shadow while he tries to get focuses the impact from the pillar. But it was to late one of the dark figures grab Shadow threw him in the air as the other use dark magic to send him across the room. Shadow not knowing what to, desperately crawls to the wall so he can try to pick himself up. As the two figures charges at him a loud echo surrounds the room. Shadow still to regain his focus from the impact. "ENOUGH! You two have done enough!" A beam of light started to go towards Shadow. Shadow confused on what's going on feels a touch on his arm and pulls his arm away. "Shadow…it's alright" Some how that sound of that voice sounded familiar in a way that Shadow couldn't put his finger on it. Shadow focuses seem to come straight. As he look up the light of the figure. Then light looked like Amy. "Amy?" The light figure sticks it hands out towards Shadow to help him up. Shadow grabs the hand and gets pulled up by the light figure. "No…" "B-but…" "I appear to as what you most desire…" "But…how? You sound like her…" The light figure looks at Shadow then turns around. Shadow was surprised to the figure that looked like Amy was not standing at all. The figure was floating like a wondering ghost. "I you may call me chaos…" "Chaos?" "I am Chaos…the creator…" "That can't be…the creator was said to be dead…" The figure turns around to face Shadow "Yes I was…but I have returned…" "But if you are here then that means…" "Yes that means there are chaos in this world…there are two worlds that have not meet yet…but soon these two world will join…that is why I am here…" "But why are you here not?" "I was asked of someone you know of the name…Amy Rose…" Shadow shocked by what she had said. Shadow did not relies that Dark was hiding behind a pillar. "It's alright little one you can come out" "Dark?" Dark run towards Shadow and starts hiding behind Shadow's legs. "He has her mothers kind heart…and father's power alright…" Shadow looks down at Dark and back up to look at the figure "What do you want?" "I do not want anything from you…I want you to do something for me…" "What do you mean by that?" The figure starts walking back and forward. "This world has come to an end but I can still save people who still are alive here…even save dead one's…" "And what do you want?" "I need you to make a sacrifice…" Shadow right away started a defensive position. "If you want my child then there is no way you'l-" The figure interrupts Shadow. "I do not want the child Shadow….I merely ask you to leave your world in order for me to make my power's to work…" "But what about everyone else?" "I have already asked them to leave…you are the last person left….and I am asking you to leave now…"

To be continued


End file.
